the last dance
by pherion
Summary: diseases and hospital visits all led to one accidental meeting between two people. a meeting resulting into stomachs tied in knots and something a little more than a friendship.
1. out of the blue

**disclaimer: **i don't own fairy tail or anything that is owned by our precious torturer hiro mashima. but i think we all know that. because welcome to the world of fanfiction.

**rated t:** this might change into m if there'll be a lot of gory descriptions. but i will change the rating when it does. so t for language, fluff on another level, angst, mentions of diseases and stuff in the later chapters, etcetera.

**genres: **angst, romance, and a cup humor and one of drama

**warnings:** like i said, angst, a lot of drama, mentions of diseases. this also is a modern au - so no magic. english is not my first language, so please bear with me, and nice corrections and/or help is always usefull(:

* * *

**the last dance**

**one | out of the blue**

* * *

"Yeah, see you later!" Gray waved lamely at his friend. He finally had some peace.

These visiting hours were the worst. He had told Natsu many, many times that he didn't need to show up this frequently when he was in hospital. But guess who didn't listen?

He sighed and paced his way back through the hospital halls to his room. Looking at his surroundings, he sighed even louder. People were crying, people were laughing and some of them just stared into nothingness. And he? He stepped into the elevator, tapping the second floor button, ignoring them all.

He hated them. He hated every single one of them. It didn't matter what they were doing - he hated it. Those f-

Gray groaned. He did it again. Hospitals gave him a bad mood.

He got out of the elevator and started to walk to his room. That damned room where he didn't want to be. Gray's hands reached for the right pocket of his jeans, and while he grasped for his phone in the pocket, a girl wearing a blue headscarf - she was humming - was walking alone and in the direction where he came from. Gray heard the humming girl, let out an annoying "tsk," and rolled his eyes dramatically before moving his eyes in her direction.

He locked his eyes on her pale face. She was smiling, and she came from the hall where he had to go to. He noticed her blue headscarf. A headscarf, huh? Then why was she humming?

His eyes fell on a white paper she was holding in her left hand, and her right hand that was reaching for her bag. He recognized the red hospital logo. Why was he curious for what the paper read? He didn't even know the girl that was now putting the paper in her brown shoulder bag.

And yet, he was somehow happy for her. Because anyone coming from that section in the hospital knew. They all knew what that paper meant. But then a sting of jealousy attacked him. Why did she, and didn't he have a paper like that? He wanted to go away, far away from here.

Then his bad mood kicked in again. Why was she humming?! Why was she smiling?! Why was she almost dancing of happiness?! They were in a fucking hospital, for fuck's sake! People are dying there! People are dying and she dared to hum?!

Like a princess, as gracious as one, she walked past him. And Gray decided to ignore her. Why would he care about someone like her? One) he didn't know her and two) she was a girl.

And because of that, he chose to ignore and forget her, focusing his sight now on his phone - he noticed he had been clenching it tightly ever since he laid eyes on the girl and that stupid paper. He plugged the end of his earplugs in his phone and the buds in his ears. Turning his volume up to the maximum, he tried to forget about his surrounding - and mostly her - and strolled, a little quicker now, to his room.

He was done for today, and wanted to get in bed as quickly as possible. These visits were exhausting for him. He wanted to lie down in his oh-not-so-comfy hospital bed as quickly as possible, to finally get some sleep and forget about this day.

The door leading to his room finally came in sight and he let a small smile pass. He opened the ugly white door and stepped inside.

Silence.

His roommate - Gray didn't even try to remember his name - was already asleep.

This was what he needed.

He changed into his pajamas and let his body fall like a lump on the bed.

And when he closed his eyes, even though he didn't want to, the pale face of the girl with the blue headscarf popped up in his head.

* * *

Juvia let out a happy sigh. The door fell close behind her and inhaled deeply. She didn't move at first, still a little in shock of what the doctor just had told her. She took another glance at the white paper in her hands, reread it thoroughly, and smiled. The big, red hospital logo flaunted on the top right and it made her feel good.

It made her feel good because she knew that she would be out of this stress-bearing place soon.

This was an amazing start of the weekend.

The doctor had told her that she was almost free to go, but needed to come back this Monday for a medicine that would help strengthen her bones and two other times: the first time in two weeks, and then one and a half month later.

Juvia couldn't be any happier.

She started to hum and happily walked down the hall on the second floor, in the direction of the elevator. Her head bopped to the sides on the rhythm of the humming, and Juvia wanted to dance, but remembered on time that she was still in the hospital.

"Hello Juvia!" An all-too familiar voice called for her name, making Juvia stop in mid-way of putting on her scarf. "How was your appointment?"

Juvia turned her head around, and a grin formed its way because of the face that belonged to the male voice. "Ah, Doctor Makarov!" she greeted the man with a warm smile. "Yes, Juvia just came back and is now on her way for to the coffee shop downtown to meet up with a friend."

The doctor was a small man. He didn't have much hair or height, but those things didn't refrain him from coming over as a nice man - and above all a great doctor.

"Oh is that so?" She nodded happily. "And I see you received some good news, seeing your mood? And do you perhaps have a new headscarf?" His eyes flew from the paper that was still in her hands to the blue scarf hugging her head.

Juvia nodded again, frankly feeling a little uneasy with his eyes on her head. "Yup, Juvia did. And yes, a friend made it for her." Her mind flashed back to when she got it and wore it for the first time. "But she has to go now; otherwise Juvia's friend has to wait for her!"

"It's got a nice color. Moreover, well, if that is the case, then you should hurry. Wouldn't want to let your friend wait, now would you?"

"Hm-mm," Juvia agreed.

The man nodded shortly at her. "I wish you a lot of fun then, Juvia. It was good to see you again."

"Thank you, doctor! It was good to see you again, too," Juvia beamed with a smile.

Doctor Makarov waved at her and walked into the direction of the canteen that was located on the second floor.

Juvia giggled at the sight before walking off. The doctor would always make some time to eat, even when he just ate.

And so, she walked away. She was glad she got to see Makarov again. She hadn't seen him in ages - four, five, maybe six years - so it felt good, maybe even as some kind of relief, to see him again.

But then her stomach interrupted her memories. Right, her lunch together with Lucy. They hadn't spoken in months - okay, honestly, one week - but Juvia needed someone to yell at right now.

Oh, she was so excited, and oh, how bad she was at hiding it. She went back to her humming and head bobbing rhythm while making her way through the halls of the hospital, walking towards the elevator.

Unexpectedly she heard a faint "tsk". Looking at her surroundings she couldn't one-two-three find out to which person the sound belonged. There were many people around her. She chose to ignore it and put the paper in her small, brown shoulder bag.

She let her arms fall beside her and let her eyes fly to the big clock that hung above the elevators. Juvia's heart jumped and she abruptly stopped walking.

Two minutes to three.

Shit, she was going to be late. She and Lucy were supposed to see each other at three o'clock and the coffee shop in a ten-minute walk from the hospital to the coffee shop!

There was only one solution left since Juvia didn't own a car: she simply had to run. She slammed on the button that alarmed the elevators to get one to the second floor, and it seemed to cost hours before the elevator finally was there.

A pling sounded and doors opened, revealing a lighted up elevator cabin. When the doors closed, she remembered she also could've used the stairs and win some time... Now she had to run even harder.

And running was easier said than done: Juvia hated running.

* * *

"Okay, thanks. See you."

Lucy was pacing back and forth in front of the coffee shop, trying to stay warm and pushing the Cancel call button. She bit her bottom lip. It had been five minutes past the agreed time. Plus the January cold was freezing her.

Where was Juvia? Why was she late? Did the appointment turn out to be worse than expected?

Oh man, why did all these things worry her so much? Just a few minutes ago, Lucy had texted Cana, asking her why Juvia could be late. A reply came quick. The woman said that Lucy shouldn't worry this much about Juvia. However, Lucy wasn't exactly pleased with that much of an answer, so she decided to call.

Juvia would be totally fine, had Cana reassured her. The last chemo's she had had went well and so there was a very, very tiny chance of something being not okay about Juvia.

That answer had satisfied Lucy a little more. Still she was worried.

But she shouldn't be worrying outside - in the cold! - when there was a coffee shop right behind her, and a sign pasted to the window that offered and promised 'the most amazing' hot chocolate, two for one. And Lucy almost already started to drool by only looking through the window, at the food that was displayed behind the counter.

Okay, if Juvia wasn't going to show up in three seconds from now, Lucy would walk in there and already order the two hot chocolates - she just knew Juvia would like some of it, too - for her and Juvia. It was too cold to stay outdoors. And maybe she would order two of those... delicious chocolate-filled buns too.

Her stomach started to growl immensely loud. Lucy was sure people that were in a radius of twenty meters would be able to hear it. Quickly, Lucy looked around if no one heard her, and lucky for her, no one was passing her at that moment. She let out a relieved sigh. Now she would definitely buy those buns.

Three seconds had already gone by, so Lucy decided to go in without Juvia.

The doorbell chimed, the female cashier greeted her with a quick "good afternoon", and Lucy nodded politely in response. She went to stand in front of the counter and tried to hold back her growling stomach by pulling in her belly.

"Two of those recommended 'amazing' hot chocolate of you, please," Lucy asked, wearing a sweet smile. "Can you add whipped cream?" The cashier nodded and while she went to prepare them, Lucy added, "Oh, two chocolate-stuffed buns, too, please?"

"Okay."

Lucy puffed her cheeks, and balanced on her feet while waiting, already having grabbed her wallet.

Two minutes later, the cashier set the cups of hot chocolate down on the counter and grabbed the two requested buns. "That will be six fifty-five, please."

Lucy gave her the money, a total of seven dollars. "Keep the change," she said with a small wink, and the cashier accepted it, not showing any type of emotion. She didn't know if that would be accepted and appreciated, but did it anyway. She put her wallet in her mouth, grabbed the two mugs with one hand, and the buns with her other, and walked to a table somewhere in the shop, but so that Juvia could see her perfectly.

And Lucy waited. For five more minutes. Then finally, she saw the girl arriving where she was waiting for.

Juvia smiled when she got Lucy in her vision. She was hurrying while walked inside, Lucy noted. Although after seeing that big smile, it was somewhat already obvious to her.

"Lucy!"

"Ah, Juvia! It's so good to see you again!"

Juvia sat down on the opposite of her, while Lucy moved the second mug closer to Juvia, who mumbled an appreciated "thanks".

"Soooooo?" Lucy enthusiastically asked, with a faint drastic noise under it. "How did it go?"

But when Juvia put on a serious face, Lucy's smile dropped. Juvia silently reached for her bag she had dropped on the ground and pulled it up to her lap. Her left hand opened the small buckle, and her right one disappeared into the bag, only to pull out a white paper.

Juvia's slowness was making Lucy nervous, and Juvia tried her hardest not to laugh, or at least giggle, but failed miserably. She started to giggle shortly and then just pulled out the paper.

"Here it is," Juvia said, handing Lucy the paper.

Lucy took it and quickly went over it with her eyes, catching a few important words, while Juvia put her hands around the mug to warm up her hands.

"But Juvia... This..." Lucy stopped talking and mouths for words - Juvia had to laugh, Lucy looked like a fish doing that - to find, "This is amazing news!" she exclaimed, and started to grin like an idiot. "I'm so happy for you!"

"In all honesty, Juvia already knew this two months ago," Juvia said, innocently taking a sip from the hot chocolate, wiping her upper lip in case there was some whipped cream on it. "Doctor Makarov, the doctor who treated me when I was around twelve, told me," she explained and confessed to Lucy's questioning look.

"You're too sneaky at these things, Juvia!" Lucy giggled, and then took a big bite from her bun. "Oh, remember Natsu?" she asked Juvia with her mouth still filled with food.

While Juvia was nodding, Lucy swallowed her food, and a small blush crept onto her cheeks when she started to pout and looked anywhere but at Juvia.

"Well... he kind of asked me out... on a date..." she softly confessed, staring at the bun in her hands.

Juvia's eyes became as big as sausages. "He did not," she breathed out. But when Lucy shyly nodded as a confirmation, Juvia started to squeal. "Juvia think this could be the next step for you, Lucy!"

The girl smiled it off. "I'm not so sure about that, because I don't even know if I like him or not. But I sure am looking out to it." She ate the last part of her bun.

"When is the date going to happen?" Juvia took another sip from her hot chocolate, noticing it wasn't very hot anymore, and took a bigger gulp and "mmm"-ed.

A blush crept yet again its way to Lucy's cheeks. "Tomorrow night." She licked her fingers clean. Juvia wanted to open her mouth and comment, but Lucy was quicker. "And, no, I'm not nervous. He's such a slacker, not even worth getting nervous about."

"Alright then, if you say so," Juvia teased, drinking the last bits with closed eyes, knowing Lucy was lying to the bones.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Juvia knows."

"I'm serious."

"Juvia is, too."

"Okay, fine. You win." Juvia smirked. "Maybe I am a little bit nervous. Anyways, different topic: when are you coming back to school?" Lucy's face was serious and both of her hands were flat on the table. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Juvia's face immediately began to shine. "Next Monday!"

She put down her cup and began to tell Lucy about what more the Doctor had told her. And they talked about Lucy's college classes and about Natsu. The two of them ordered another mug of hot chocolate - they just couldn't resist it - and talked about Juvia's past hospital experiences that were "just too funny and hilarious", that tears were almost streaming down their faces.

And before they knew it, it was 5:45.

"Aw, crap," Lucy groaned and stood. "I have to get home before six otherwise... you know." Lucy pressed her lips together, shrugged and looked at the ground. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Juvia followed Lucy's motion. It was sad, for a double reason, but Juvia understood. "It is okay. Juvia is getting pretty tired herself. This day was intense."

They put their used mugs on a plate and shoved it into the washing rack, and walked for the exit, while the cashier bid them a "goodbye" and a "come again".

"I can totally understand that. It must have been exhausting."

A yawn was her response, and Juvia quickly put her hands in front of her mouth out of embarrassment.

Lucy laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Juvia let a small laugh escape, too. "So, I'll see you on Monday then," Lucy spoke with a meaningful wink.

"Yes. Have fun on the date with Natsu," Juvia winked back. "Then Juvia will be going now, otherwise you-"

"I know, I know." Lucy embraced Juvia in a warm and tight, but short hug. "See you on Monday!" she exclaimed when running away.

"Yeah... See you."

Juvia stood there for another minute. She wasn't moving. She wasn't thinking about anything. Only when snowflakes started to fall down, she started to move, as if she suddenly woke up from her daydream. Monday she could finally go back to college again. Finally see normal people again. Finally free from those eternal hospital visits.

She was so happy, even though there also lived a fear inside of her that that happiness wasn't going to last forever.

* * *

The weekend was over before Gray got used to it. Normal weekends? He thought it would finally be like that, but apparently, he was all wrong.

Only the thought of starting his first period in ten minutes after an exhausting hospital week made Gray groan. He had only come back Saturday and already returned this afternoon. In his opinion, he didn't deserve this. He was tired, grumpy and not feeling the best. _And_ had to see the damn hospital again after leaving it two days ago.

Last week had drained him completely and now Natsu made him go to school by force. When Natsu had stormed into his room, he would hit him in the face as a response in his half wake - it made him feel better.

Now, walking through the hallways of school, on his to Economics, a few "hey, Gray!" and "good to see you back" comments made him groan even louder. Forcing a smile on his face and pretending he knew those people were a pain.

And then there was-

"Yo Gray," someone nudged his arm rather harsh, "are you even listening?"

He looked to the right. There stood Natsu, brows frowning and letting out an irritated sigh. What was his problem? "What," he mumbled.

"Don't 'what' me. I've been talking to you for at least ten minutes now, and you dare to 'what' me?" Natsu was frowning.

Gray rolled his eyes and turned his body to Natsu. "What do you want me to say, pyromaniac? I'm sorry I didn't listen because I had my mind on last shit week?"

The boy put his hands in the air in surrender. "Sorry. You're right." Natsu pressed his lips to each other and didn't say another word.

They didn't move for at least three more minutes. They just looked - almost counted as glaring - at each other. However, after those three minutes, Gray sighed. He didn't like silence after those weeks.

"Okay, I was being an ass too," Gray admitted. "So, tell me about your date."

That didn't need to be said twice to Natsu. He was already grinning, haven't even said a word about it yet to a listening Gray.

Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor. Why was he even interested in how his friend's date went? Then again, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Like others couldn't have fun and do nice things all because he was hospitalized. That was unfair of him, and he knew it. But it made him sad that he couldn't do nice things and have fun because of that stupid hospital.

"Okay! So as I was saying, last Saturday night- Hey, Lucy!" Natsu's voice transferred from a monotone to a happier tone, and Gray looked up in curiosity to finally know what face belonged to the name Natsu couldn't stop talking about.

He saw from the corners of his eyes that Natsu was waving - or flapping - his arms. Gray followed Natsu's glance. Quick he caught a glance himself of a blonde girl who was returning the wave with a shy smile. He grinned at the sight: they were like two dorks. _Yeah,_ he thought, _that is the perfect one for Natsu_.

Just when he looked away and stepped inside the classroom after Natsu, his eyes caught a familiar color.

Blue.

His eyes widened and he stopped himself from crashing into the doorpost - _that was close_. Gray quickly looked back, but the hall was empty.

He _swore_ he just saw the girl with the blue headscarf.

* * *

"Juvia, I think I've fallen big time for Natsu," Lucy confessed when they finally took seats in History class.

Turning around to face her best friend, Juvia sighed with a smile. "Like that wasn't even obvious already?" Juvia grinned at Lucy's faint blushing face.

The way Lucy had smiled at Natsu just two minutes ago, Juvia knew more than enough.

"Listen up, I'll rephrase my sentence," Lucy blushed. The color on her cheeks wasn't even close to just pink anymore. She was red. Flaming red. "I _know_ I've fallen big time for Natsu." Lucy clenched the hem of her skirt. "Ugh, I don't know what to do."

Juvia giggled at the sight in front of her. Lucy was puffing her cheeks, then blowing out the air. She was swinging her feet under her chair - something Lucy almost never did. Then she started fidgeting with her bracelet. Juvia smirked.

The bracelet had been a present from Natsu to Lucy on their first date. The poor boy was desperately seeking for something to give, almost gave up until he stumbled on the bracelet he knew that was perfect and just for her.

Yeah, Juvia remembered it all too well.

"Okay, enough about me. How was _your_ weekend?" Lucy asked, placing her elbow on her desk and let her chin rest in the palm of her hand.

Juvia smiled. She exhaled satisfying. "It was better than ever. Having this burden gone and off your shoulders was the base for a good and relaxing weekend for Juvia. Juvia really needed that."

"That's great! I bet you slept really well?"

"Also that was better than ever," Juvia stretched her arms, faking a yawn. She felt rested for once. All those stress visits to the hospital were - like she had said many, _many_ times - exhausting.

Lucy laughed and went to braid her own hair. This reminded Juvia of something.

"And look," Juvia pulled up her headscarf a little, and blue hair was visible, "Juvia's hair is already four centimeters long."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That is so amazing! I bet your hair is going to become really pretty when it has reached your shoulders again."

Juvia nodded. "Yes, Juvia hopes so." She moved the scarf back over her hairline.

"I know so," Lucy said with a wink. Then she was silent and bit her lip. Juvia noticed there was something up. "Say, did you notice that guy walking next to Natsu?" she asked hesitantly.

A guy walking next to Natsu? Juvia frowned. Why would Lucy ask her that? But for the greater good she tried to remember if there was indeed a guy walking next to Natsu when they had encountered him in the hallway. "Hm, not that Juvia can remember," she concluded.

"I see."

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you had seen him and maybe recognized him..." Lucy was wandering off! Why wasn't she just coming straight to the point of her question? "He's in your Chemistry and Biology class, and we both have History and English literature with him, you know."

"No. Juvia does not know him. Why?" Juvia was getting just a tiny bit frustrated. But Lucy sighed and turned her body back to Juvia. Her face stood serious. "What is wrong?"

She folded her hands together. Why does she have to dawdle about everything?! "It seems, according to Natsu, that Gray - that's his name - is staying in the same hospital as you." Silence. "Were," Lucy quickly added, biting her bottom lip, feeling stupid for saying that, Juvia could see. Juvia didn't quite understand where Lucy was going. People were going to the hospital every day, right? "He is suffering from leukemia as well."

Juvia was silent. She couldn't find the words. Why was her mouth getting dry? Why was she at a loss for words? Why did other people have to go through the same thing she had went through? The world is all so unfair. "Oh wow..." Juvia managed to whisper. Lucy just nodded and went to focus her mind on the teacher that just came in.

But Juvia couldn't. She didn't know Natsu's friend at all, and she felt so sorry for him. But who was she to do something? Like she already had said, she didn't even know the guy.

Minutes ticked by, but Juvia just couldn't find her concentration. So when the bell chimed its annoying sounds, she quickly threw her books in her bag, stood and dashed out of the classroom. She heard Lucy calling out her name, but she chose to ignore it. To another one, it would probably have sounded like she was being selfish or not thinking straight, but she needed some time alone. All her memories from her hospital visits were flooding back into her mind.

In her rush, she almost collapsed into someone, but she didn't want to see the person's face. _Pathetic,_ flashed through her head. Was she being pathetic? No... right? She just wanted to have some alone time. All these things crawling back to her were making her feel nauseous. She slipped into the first best toilet cabin, and sat against the wall. Where was Lucy? Oh why did she leave without her friend... She was so stupid! Right now when she wasn't feeling so good, and everything was coming back, just when she needed her the most, she had chosen to leave Lucy behind in the classroom. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She checked her phone. Three more minutes until her second period was starting. She didn't have that one with Lucy... She didn't even know with who else. She had been out of school many times this year, and she only knew which classes she had with Lucy.

Why had she reacted like that? She was cured according to the doctors for Pete's sake! She had nothing to fear anymore...

That's right. She was cured and she had nothing to fear.

Juvia took a deep breath and stood. She opened the cabin and walked out of the toilets, not looking at anyone else; because she just knew she would break. She looked at her phone again and saw she had received a new message.

_'New message: from Lucy'_ her phone read.

She unlocked her phone by entering her password and tapped the small Messages icon. She read it. And read it again.

_'Hey, I couldn't find you, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that. Hope you're not angry with me. See you at lunch - Lucy'_

Juvia felt bad. She probably had given off a bad reaction towards Lucy.

She would talk to her at lunch. But first: Chemistry.

* * *

Gray's breath hitched. What was this? Were his eyes deceiving him? Were they playing with him? He blinked and rubbed his hands in his eyes a few times.

There, in his chemistry classroom, sat the girl with the blue headscarf!

What was she doing here? How come Gray didn't know she was even in this class - let alone in this school!? Had she magically appeared out of nowhere, only because she was in his thoughts?

No. That didn't make any sense at all.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered a teacher saying something about a classmate that wasn't going to take a lot of classes due to her hospitalization. Could that have been her?

As he sat down behind a desk that was far enough away from her, he watched her move to grab something out of her bag. Then, out the corners of his eyes, he saw the teacher - Gray didn't recognize him, some intern maybe? - approaching her. He didn't catch her whole name, only that it started with a j...

Gray was still wondering what the reason behind that paper was - counting out the official leave. What was the reason behind her stay in the hospital? He usually didn't question such things, but maybe this was different?

How should this be different? She is just a girl after all. And he was here for chemistry, not for girls.

He clicked his tongue and looked outside. There were the better things of life. It was snowing, and snowing meant cold enough for ice. His hands were itching. Oh how he would love to just ditch school, go to the ice rink and play a game. Maybe playing wasn't an option since Natsu burned his stick last week and the idiot hadn't bought a new one yet, but just some skating would already be nice: gaining some more stamina and hopefully some speed too. Those stupid prescribed medicines were draining him completely.

But since all of the above wasn't possible because of his stupid appointment this afternoon. It wasn't something he was looking forward to, but it was for his greater good, so he didn't have a choice.

"Fuck it all," he murmured.

Without noticing, the class had become quiet at his comment. The teacher coughed awkwardly. "Is there a problem, Gray?"

He looked at his surroundings and saw everyone looking at him. The girl as well, and she was giggling. He locked his eyes on hers and when she found out, she quickly stopped, turned around and looked to the front of the classroom.

"No, there isn't. Sorry," he said under his breath, loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"As long as you're paying attention from now on, it's okay." The teacher turned back to the whiteboard and continued scribbling down DNA formulas.

Gray really wanted to pass this year with excellence, but in order to do so; he really should start with paying attention in class. But even though he wanted to, it was so hard even trying. His mind was everywhere but here.

The rest of his day ticked by, slowly. Hours later, finally this day of torture in school was over. No, actually, to Gray, it was only part one.

He was sitting in the bus, bobbin his head up and down to the beat of his music, and almost reaching his destination: the place where torture part two would start. Throughout the day, he wasn't as 'motivated' anymore as he had been. He hadn't seen the girl anymore, however at the end of the day he did learn her name. Juvia. It was different, and maybe - not that he was going to admit it - he liked the sound of it.

The bus came to a stop and he got out. He put his right hand above his eyes to let no blinding January sunrays come into his eyes. The hospital was right in front of him and he already groaned just looking at it.

He strolled to the hospital, and when he entered and walked through the big hall, he nodded at a few workers he knew. He didn't want to talk to any of them, so he simply kept nodding to those who greeted him. Stepping inside the elevator, he tapped on his phone to switch the playing song to the next one. He had received a few messages, but he would read those later, since it was probably just Natsu bugging him. The elevator then pinged; he already was at the second floor.

Still focusing his eyes on his phone, he stepped out of the elevator, and felt a bump against his chest, followed by a small yelp and a thud. Gray looked up - or down - and he almost dropped his phone. Almost.

There was a girl sitting on the ground on his left, rubbing her behind. But it wasn't just some girl. It was the girl with the blue headscarf - though she was wearing a black one right now.

_Juvia._

His mind hissed to him that he should do something and not simply keep on standing there.

Gray put his phone quickly away in the pocket of his jeans and squatted down, his hand wanted to grab her shoulder but he immediately rethought his actions. "Oi, Juvia, are you okay?"

She stopped rubbing and looked up, surprised and scared at the same time. Gray would have almost called it like a deer in the headlights of a car. However, she wasn't a deer, and he not a car.

"How do you- Oh! Uh... You're Gray Fullbuster, if Juvia's not mistaking?" Juvia smiled, and Gray saw it was a genuine one. Why would she do that? And _if Juvia's not mistaking_? Gray frowned for a few seconds, but got rid of it when he knew that it wasn't nice of him.

"Yeah, I am. How do you know?" he asked. He extended his arm for her to take to pull her up, and she gladly accepted it. Gray stood first and firmly grabbed her hand to pull her up.

After she was standing herself and had wiped the non-existing dust of her black skirt, she said, "Lucy Heartfilia knows you, she told Juvia, and you are in Juvia's Chemistry, Biology, History and English literature class. That's how," she said, her face wearing a bright smile. A smile that shouldn't be accepted in a hospital.

"Interesting," reacted Gray. Then it dawned on him. The paper. "I saw you last Friday here too. You had a paper in your hand. It was a resignation letter, wasn't it?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound jealous - not that he was jealous or anything.

Her hand reached for her bag, pulling out a paper. "You mean this one? It is indeed a resignation letter. After all these years, Juvia can finally leave the hospital, permanently."

_After all these years?_ What did she mean by that?

That didn't bother him, though. "It should've been amazing news then, shouldn't it?"

It was a stupid thing of him to ask her that. Her smile only got even wider. Gray withheld himself from rolling his eyes, since he made the stupid first step of asking that question.

"It really is! Juvia is so happy," she exclaimed. While putting the paper back in her bag, she went on. "Juvia has waited and dreamt so long for this moment, and now it really is reality."

While Juvia rattled on about how happy she was, Gray was thinking. Her words had made him curious. If that really was a resignation letter, and she really is free from the hospital, then what is she doing here and where did she came from before they bumped into each other?

He voiced his thoughts and Juvia's features changed to serious.

"Juvia exited the elevator, just like Gray, but she came from the third floor. Plus Juvia's doctor said she needed to come back today for a medicine to strengthen her bones, and that she had to come back two other times as well." She moved up her hand and rattled the medicine box held it in.

"Sounds promising," he said, and she nodded.

He realized she hadn't asked him about his reasons to be in hospital. She had told Lucy spoke about him. Juvia had mentioned that Lucy told her he was in her classes, so she must have told her about why he was in this hell place, too.

It, somehow, didn't matter to him if she didn't or did know what kind of disease he had. Almost everyone at school knew, so why wouldn't she know?

"Shouldn't you get to your appointment?" Juvia suddenly asked.

He hadn't realized he was looking away. Her voice shook him and he looked at her. "You're right." Then he slightly narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you too? Since you came from the third floor, but exited the elevator at the second, I assume you have an appointment too?"

"Mm-mm. Juvia has to go there," she pointed to the hallway right of them. "But she still has..." she reached for her bag and got her phone out of it, looking at the time, "...twenty-five minutes until her appointment."

If she still had twenty minutes until hers... Then..."Wait. What time is it?"

"Three PM, why are you asking?"

_Shit._

"That means I have to go now. My appointment is in five minutes. Doctor Makarov is going to kill if I'm late and miss my appointment _again_," he hissed. He stepped forward, stopped after three steps and looked back over his right shoulder. "Are you comin' or what?"

As he walked further, he saw, before turning back his head, Juvia's face. She seemed surprised that he asked her that, but to him, it seemed rather logical, since she would be going the same way.

"Ah! Yes!" she chirped and followed him to their section.

* * *

**ugh. yes. i finally had the confidence to post this!**

**i hope you enjoyed reading this! updates will come every Friday, in the afternoon CET (my time zone). i hope i can stay true to this promise :# if not, once a week will do**

**(if I'm in a good mood, updates will come sooner, let's count in days)**

**the reason behind me starting a new fic is all the fault of a massive list of aus on tumblr. amen to those and thanks for the feels. even though i have 74938 unfished fics. (ok maybe three or four, but you get my point)**

**See you people next time!**

**~ pherion**


	2. see you tomorrow

**i'm sooooo sorry: **this took waaaay too long bc exams and other stress. but exams are over now, i didn't pass and writer's block is (finally) gone. so leggo.

**disclaimer: **ft isn't my property

* * *

**the last dance**

**two | see you tomorrow**

* * *

That night, Juvia just couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts about Gray Fullbuster were roaming through her head, and her mind was just too busy with it. Too busy with the boy she had gotten to know a little bit yesterday in the hospital.

She didn't know what to think of him. He was cute; yes, absolutely. He had gotten rid of his shirt while she was having her appointment — when she walked out of the consulting room, he was shirtless — and hadn't minded the cool air that was hanging in the waiting room. He didn't even have goose bumps running over his body, while it wasn't warm at all inside!

The only thing that struck and bugged her mind for almost more than the half of the night was his disease. According to Lucy, he would be suffering from the same disease as her. Knowing that, Juvia had studied him a little when they were walking to the waiting room, and concluded that he didn't really look like it. Like someone who was suffering.

After seven years of hospitalization, you would say Juvia knew a thing or two about ill people's faces and body language and their posture. However, that wasn't the case here.

She thought about their conversation before and after their appointments. It had been different. Juvia wasn't really a people's person, and the only one she could talk normally to, was Lucy. Cana and Levy could do too, but less. She mostly felt comfortable when Lucy was around too. But Lucy wasn't there - Juvia quickly checked her clock - yesterday. Neither had Levy or Cana. It had been just her and Gray.

And even though they hadn't talked for long, she hadn't felt uncomfortable at all. Not even once. She only felt at ease. It was as if... As if they already knew each other for centuries.

Had he thought about the same?

That night, Juvia wondered about many things. And that night slowly turned into a morning: a morning in which she overslept and woke up at twenty minutes to nine. Twenty minutes until her first period of the day would start.

She slowly got out of bed and strolled to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After that, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, put on a little make-up and was ready to go to school.

On her way, snowflakes started to fall down, on her head and on the ground. It didn't last long before the streets were covered with a small layer of snow. She pulled her hood over her head so it would stay dry. She didn't think of bringing along another headscarf; her blue one was still wet from washing it yesterday; her colored one was nowhere to be found; she only had this black one.

People who were passing her murmured about the snowfall. Juvia questioned herself why some people hate snow; she loved the snow and almost felt sad that she couldn't share it with the people who hated it.

School came into sight and she felt relieved that she had arrived. Sure, she liked to walk, but not the distance from her house to school. That still was a little exhausting.

"Good morning, Juvia," sang someone to her right.

Juvia looked at the calling person, and saw a bright smiling Lucy. "Good morning to you too, Lucy!" Juvia studied Lucy's face for a moment when she started to walk next to her. She noticed that her blonde friend just couldn't stop smiling. "Well someone is awfully happy?"

Some people said hi to them, naming to Juvia, what Juvia returned.

Lucy started to blush. "Can't I just be happy?" Juvia sent her a meaningful glance. "Okay, Natsu asked me to come over tonight," she confessed with a sigh.

"That is so cute," Juvia cooed.

"He did it in a text, though," Lucy sighed, disappointment in her voice.

Juvia sighed. "Ouch. That's a little sad. But Lucy, don't let it get to your head. You know how Natsu is, and if more than anything, he's terrible with words," she said, encouraging Lucy as they walked into their English Literature class. It was already pretty filled with students when they set foot in it, and Juvia couldn't help it; as she roamed her eyes through the classroom, her breath hitched a little.

There was Gray, talking with Natsu, sitting on his table with his back turned facing her. Natsu noticed them, and Juvia's eyes flew from Gray's head and back to Natsu's when he moved.

"Heya, Lucy!" his chirped when he got them in his vision. Juvia giggled shortly. Scratch them, more like Natsu hadn't even seen Juvia at all. His eyes were all on Lucy. It didn't last long though, before Natsu noticed Lucy wasn't alone. "And hi, Juvia," he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Morning," Lucy and Juvia laughed in unison.

Lucy walked into the direction of her almost-boyfriend and sat down on Natsu's table. Juvia hadn't moved an inch since Natsu said her name, though.

The very reason behind that frozen state of Juvia was only explainable with one answer: when Natsu had called her name, a certain someone had turned around and started to stare at her. She was kind of feeling uneasy and unpleasant with the deep stare the boy was giving her.

All of a sudden, he started to smile, and Juvia was shocked and left with an unknown feeling at the same time. Not knowing what else to do, she tried to smile back naturally — which was a little difficult because of that sensation — and walked towards Lucy, Natsu and then of course Gray as well.

She saw that he was following her with his eyes when she walked to them, and he was curving the edges of his mouth in a small smile at her when she sat down on a table to the left behind him. From the corners of her eyes, she could see Lucy sending her a questionable smile, what she returned with a small smile herself.

When the teacher walked inside the classroom, sat behind his desk, Lucy hopped off the table and sat down behind Juvia. She leant over and hissed, "What was that all about, Gray smiling at you? I thought you didn't know each other?"

Juvia turned around and leant closer to Lucy as well. "Nothing really," she whispered back. "Juvia bumped into him, yesterday at the hospital, and we talked a little after our appointments."

"Ah okay— wait." Lucy narrowed her eyes and muttered, "You and Gray had an actual conversation?"

"Yeah, Gray and Juvia did... What is strange about that?" Juvia didn't understand were this was going to. What was weird about them having a conversation?

"Gray doesn't usually 'converse' with people he doesn't know," she explained.

Juvia only furrowed her brows more after hearing that. "It didn't look like that at all," she whispered back.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know why. Natsu just told me once."

The teacher called for silence in the classroom, and Juvia took that as a sign to turn around and start paying attention. Although, it was harder than she thought. She, again, thought about Gray.

So he didn't like to talk to people he just met? She couldn't sense that from him at all. He was sitting in front of her; she only had to twist her head a little to the right before getting a perfect glimpse of his smooth back — yeah, she had already noticed yesterday that he had a nice well-trained back.

A weird feeling made her belly twist. Only looking at him, at his back, was making her head foggy. She only knew him since yesterday! But... he couldn't stop coming back into her mind.

Juvia's breath hitched. Gray's body had moved a little, as if he had noticed someone was staring at him! What if he had noticed... Juvia quickly looked at her textbook, pretending to find the letters she couldn't even decipher with that foggy mind really interesting.

* * *

She wasn't looking. She occupied herself with the textbook, scribbling down something. Notes, maybe?

Gray quickly returned his sneaky view from her to the front of the classroom. He had made sure it wouldn't seem too suspicious, so he had looked at her from out of the corners of his eyes and over his shoulder.

She looked cute today. Maybe it was just the lighting from the classroom mixed with outside's, because her clothes were simply the school's uniform. Nevertheless, she looked cute.

His thoughts almost shocked himself. This was the first time since a long time that he had found a girl cute. Ever since he saw her last Friday, she was in his thoughts. His mind wouldn't usually be this occupied by some girl.

But she wasn't just some girl, his mind screamed.

Yeah right, he barely knew her. Jumping to conclusions would be a dumb thing to do.

Hours ticked by and before he knew it, it was the end of another day of school. Even though he had had three classes with her, in every single class he couldn't stop thinking about her.

What could she be doing right now? For the first time since... a very long time, he had wondered about what a girl was doing at the same moment as him.

Shaking his head, he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the school. Snow was melting from the January sun, turning into muddy goo.

"Gray!" her voice called. He immediately stopped and turned around to see Juvia coming at him, running and waving. "Gray, wait up!"

What was she doing? Why was she calling out for him? Didn't she always go in the other direction?

(How did he even know that?)

She reached him, huffed from the running, mumbled, "Oh crap, Juvia, you haven't trained in forever," and stretched her back. "Hi," she sheepishly grinned.

"What's up?" he asked her when she caught her breath again.

Juvia simply sent him a smile back. "Juvia just wanted to walk a little before heading to her friend. Plus, she saw Gray, so she decided that going in this direction was a good first choice." Another smile.

Unexplainable things were happening inside of him.

He noticed that every time she send him a smile, that happened. Unexplainable things, what felt like some sort of goo messing up his stomach. Weird things that made him feel weird.

He shook it off and started to walk. She followed. "A friend?"

Juvia nodded happily. "Hm-mm! Gray probably doesn't know him, but he and Juvia are pretty close."

_He._

_..._

(What the hell dude. What _was_ that?)

"We have known each other since elementary," she had put her hands together, on her back, he noticed, "we both were... we didn't really fit in, let's phrase it like that, yeah. And our friendship hasn't withered since! We also haven't seen each other in a long time, so Juvia is really excited." He looked at her face. A genuine laugh made its way onto her face, and it made her look like she had never been terribly diseased at all. It was cute.

...

He really should stop saying these kinds of things.

Gray recognized this street. "I have to go in here. Dunno if you're coming with?" Why was he even asking? He actually really just wanted to be alone and be mentally preparing for yet another trip to hell. Hospital. Nah, same thing. But somewhere in the back of that mess they called a mind, he didn't mind her presence next to him. It was kind of comforting, really.

"Juvia has to go left, so we'll be parting ways," she said, gesturing her hand to the left. "Will she be seeing you tomorrow again?"

Gray snickered. Why did she even care? Okay, maybe deep, _deep_ down there he thought it was nice. "Depends on whether the hospital will let me go or not," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You know how they are."

That's right... She knew it better than everyone else he had met before.

"Ah, well, Juvia is certain they will let Gray go," she said, looking at the ground.

"Hopefully."

She laughed at his comment, hiding it behind her small hand. Gray thought it was kind of sweet and adorable. _What._ "Of course they will." Juvia folded her hands together at her back and stared up at the sky. "They would need a very good reason to keep Gray at the hospital."

It was weird how at ease he felt while talking to her. Yeah, he only knew her since yesterday; he kept on repeating that to himself as well.

He checked his phone. "My bus will be at the stop soon, so I really got to go now," he stated. Juvia looked up and at him. And she didn't look away. It was like she wanted to say something, but couldn't get it over her lips. It got him kind of nervous, so he looked away.

"Ah," was her only reply. Out of the corners of his eyes he looked at her; she was fidgeting with the straps of her bag. "So… See you tomorrow?" she said softly, smiling a little; crooking the corner of her lip a little.

Gray couldn't help but letting out a short laugh, what made her look back at him. "Yeah, see you tomorrow," he grinned.

Her small smile turned into a heartwarming one. "That's better."

He turned around and put his hand up in a wave. "Have fun with that friend of yours."

"Thank you," she replied. He didn't know if she already turned around or not, but he was battling with himself if he should look around or not.

Nope, he didn't do it. He was certain she had already turned around.

* * *

After he had turned around, Juvia could – finally – freely let her cheeks heat up.

She pressed her lips together and turned around as well. She exhaled deeply while firmly pressing her fingernails into her palms when she wanted to – figuratively speaking – strangle her bag.

"Oh my," she whispered to herself, "Juvia's heart is racing like crazy."

Scratching her right cheek with her right hand, she thought. She knew she shouldn't make any rash observations and decisions… Juvia had never experienced something like this before, she had only read about these kinds of things… But…

"Could it be…" she kept her voice low, in case someone would hear her, "Could it be what the books called _'love'_?"

* * *

**thanks again for reading, and sorry again that this update took so long! it certainly wasn't my intention :| that's why i finished it just now and didn't want to wait until upcoming friday bc i would simply forget to do it anyway. **

**reviews~**

**BlueKoalaBear: **thank you so much! hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ;)  
**Baby pink 'n Baby blue:** ah thanks a lot! updates now absolutely will come on fridays, soooo  
**Guest:** thanks guest! well i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**Please leave a review, and see you next update! (probably this friday already, but we'll see!)**

**~ pherion**


End file.
